Devil Dog
Axel Becker and Charles Taylor (known as Devil Dog & Twitch respectively) are the 34th and 35th agents of the UNWD, as well as two of the twelve Infiltrators. They have a sort of sibling rivalry going on, despite them having no biological relationship. They are incredibly valuable to the research teams, as they are willing to try out virtually any new technology they can get their hands on. Character Appearance The two are of average height and a slightly bulky build, with Twitch being the slightly shorter of the two. They both have buzz-cuts, likely owing to their time in the SARA military. Devil Dog is lightly bearded, Twitch is clean-shaven. Despite their armour choices changing frequently due to their testing of new projects whenever they become available, they are most well known for lightly plated, off-white armour, that is consist all around the body. Neither wear helmets, though Twitch is partial to wearing an eyepiece to assist his aiming. Personality They are well associated with a sort of 'bro' personality, though Devil Dog is known to be the more energetic of the two. In accordance to this, Devil Dog can be more irrational at times (though this is balanced out by his incredible tactical thinking during battle). Twitch has a much more laid back personality, and can often appear bored or uninterested, even when the opposite is true. Skills/Abilities Excluding their natural strengths, neither have any exceptional qualities. However, they are known to try out experimental projects, and often add things to their arsenal at their leasure. As previously mentioned, the two are known for an off-white plated armour, though this is no normal armour. The armour allows for light to be reflected in such a way that the wearer appears near-invisible to the naked eye, and as such, is used much more often by them than any other armour. Devil Dog generally prefers close range weapons like shotguns, while Twitch prefers semi-automatic and burst fire rifles. Along with their weapons of choice and standard Infiltrator equipment, the two carry specialised equipment suited to their roles on assault (as opposed to stealth) missions. Devil Dog carries a close-range stun gun, designed to incapacitate enemies in order to capture them unscathed. Twitch carries a plethora of medical equipment, and his suit is fitted with short-range teleportation abilities to allow him to dart around the battlefield, acting as a heavy-combat field medic. History Both come from a military background, specifically the SARA. They fought as foot soldiers in the SARA's army for a few years, before they learnt that experimental warfare was being kept in the labs, away from the soldiers. They agreed with a couple of other soldiers - whose names are still unknown - to break into the labs, and 'borrow' some interesting items. However, when the time came to break in, they didn't find any weapons. Instead, they saw something that scarred them to this day, and refuse to tell anyone the details. Before they could think what to do, the alarm went off and the base went into lockdown. The four soldiers tried to escape as quickly as possible, but only two made it out. Those two were, of course, Axel Becker and Charles Taylor. For a while they were unsure of what to do, but eventually made contact with the UNWD, becoming Infiltrators before long. Eventually, they were promoted to numbered agents. During a mission in foreign land, Taylor was paralyzed from the waist down by a shot to the spine, fired by a sniper posing as fellow Infiltrator Tobias Wolffe. Currently, he is in critical condition. Trivia * Though there is no information regarding Becker's choice of alias, Taylor is known to commonly have very slight muscle twitching, most noticeably in his left eye. Category:Males Category:Normos Category:UNWD Category:Heroes Category:Character Groups Category:Soldiers